And you are?
by Sarah-T-Burns
Summary: Sarah's life has gone to the dogs, and to save herself and her brother from separation she wishes them away...only to have the same goblin king, but with no recollection of their past show up to take them away. Can she get him to remember her? JS
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note- Hi, I'm Sarah (obviously not 'The Sarah') and I just made this account yesterday, but before we get on with the story I need some help._

The first time I read a labyrinth story It was really cool and about ten months ago. I didn't pay much attention to the info about it like the title and who made it or the summary, and for that I was stupid. I have lost this story somewhere along my random searching through randomly made up filters, and I'd like to re-read it/ finish it if it's finished now. So here's the info on it.

I am ninety percent sure it was a romance

I am ninety percent sure it was rated M through I don't think there were any 'scenes' in it yet that i know of.

I think there were around 15 or so chapters giver or take a few

Other than that all I can do is give you a summary of what I remember from it:

It takes place during Sarah's senior year of high school. Her dad is getting more and more distant from her and Karen right out hates her. Karen gets Sarah's dad to get a DNA test and confirms that he isn't even Sarah's biological father, and after that her dad completely hates her

Karen had been making Sarah pay rent for her room and to get the money Sarah had been working in a book store because Karen thought Sarah owed them for years of food, clothes, electric, etc. Here boss was an a* to be frank when it came to some things.

Jareth had come Above and restored this pile of ruins near/in the park, I can't remember. He stayed there along with Sir Didymus and some of his other subjects. Sir Didymus turned out to not be a fox and was just turned into one when Sarah imagined him that way. And basically Jareth hopes to win Sarah's heart somehow.

One day Sarah's 'family' runs off on a vacation leaving her behind and the excuses for parents turn off all the water and electric. All Sarah had to eat in the entire house was ramen and she can't even cook them now, or even try to eat them with cold water. She gets her boss to let her stay at the store, even though it would be freezing still, but at least it would be warmer than her house with no water or heating at all.

That's all I got to read before something happened and I somehow lost the story. If you could help that would be amazing.

Just p.m. me or review, and I shall forever be in your debt. :D

_Okay, now you may go to the first chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here ya go._

A girl no more than nineteen sat with her head cradled in her hands. The past three month had been hell on wheels. The girl's name was Sarah Williams, and though she was clearly beautiful, dark circles were formed under her eyes and she was already starting to show traces of worry lines on her forehead. She wore an old loose-fitting tee and a pair of two-sizes-too-big jeans.

If you had seen her three months earlier her cloths would have fit perfectly, but with the current stress that she was going through now, it was surprising she hadn't lost even _more_ weight.

Slowly, the red eyed girl rose her gaze to stare at the clock on the stove. It read- 2:34 a.m. The poor girl groaned and new she would be working on another sleepless night. She had gotten home merely and hour and half ago from her third job.

Tiredly she rose from the chair and drugged her body through her near-empty living room and up the stairs to Toby's room. As she passed the open doored rooms, she frowned even deeper. Each and every room was either empty or packed in boxes to be sold. The only room that wasn't in such a state was Toby's.

The five year old hadn't many toys but his room was the least empty. The room consisted of a bed, a mirror, and a toy-box half filled with dragons, knights, and castles. Toby was going through one of his themes and currently he was stuck on dragons. Sarah smiled for a split second as she remembered how her parents had rolled their eyes when the boy had suddenly changed from futuristic toys to the medieval. However the smile didn't last long as she remembered them.

Tears started to form in her eyes, and Sarah desperately looked around for Toby; the only one that made her willing to get up in the mornings. The boy in question was currently asleep, but obviously troubled. Sarah walked over to the bed and curled up beside him after checking her alarm clock.

After the accident Sarah had been forced to sell all of the furniture to keep them going and pay numerous credit card bills, house payments, medical bills, funeral bills, and several other financial troubles her parents had racked up. The only reason they stayed in the house is that if they tired to sell it, it would literally cost them more due to the 'safety-hazards' they would have to fix due to the age of the house, and the insurance policy they had would have to be switched per-maturely costing them even more. In short, they were screwed if they tried to sell it, and they were screwed if they tried to keep paying the mortgage for it.

To make matters even worse Katerina, Karen's sister, was trying to have Toby removed from Sarah's care. The woman was an extremely pompous ass that thought Sarah was scum even before they had met due to Sarah's mother running off. Toby hated the woman, but if she succeeded in convincing the court Sarah was unfit to attend to his needs on Saturday, his opinion of the of the woman didn't really make a flying-rats-ass of a difference.

With all of this stress along with the stress of working three jobs back to back, Sarah drifted off to an extremely uneasy sleep. All the while she dreamed she wished that tomorrow, Friday, would come and go slower, so that Saturday would as well.

_That's all for now guys I know it's short, but it'll be more interesting than the average 'o woe is Sarah' story. I've got a trick up my sleeve, if you know what I mean. ;_)


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright this chapter is half- 'What about the Goblin King' and half- Sarah's jobs_

_Disclaimer- Whoops forgot that didn't I, Oh well -huff- here it goes: I do not own Labyrinth or franchises. Labyrinth belongs to Henson, and I quite frankly don't know or care who owns Wendy's or any other recognizable things._

_And I'd also like to thank all of you who helped me find the story. You were right it was Quintessence. I'd like to especially thank GoblinQueen86 who told me first.  
><em>

Jareth was holding three extra court sessions...again. This was the seventh time in three months these sessions had taken place on emergency terms. His labyrinth was changing again, and this time for the worse.

Crops were dieing or laked any eatable produce. It rained constantly at random intervals for weeks at a time. Animals wouldn't give milk or bare young. The labyrinth itself was silent and still. It no longer moved. It no longer changed. The creatures of the labyrinth knew something was amiss and never traveled far from their dwellings. The king was starting to think the mountains would start to crumble if he didn't find out what type of curse had befallen him.

The stress was quite frankly- getting to him. If he didn't find out what was happening to his labyrinth, then his kingdom was sure to fall apart in a matter of weeks.

"Hurry up you little stick and bring me my _tea!"_

Sarah pinched her mouth together as she tried not to appear as if she cared what the woman said about her. This was Sarah's least favorite job, even if it payed the most. She was just happy right now that it was almost ten o'clock and time for her next job.

"Here you are Mrs. Higgins. Two sugar and a splash of milk, just like you asked." Sarah said politely.

The ninety year old woman squinted her eyes and took a sip, then hastily spewed it out onto Sarah's shirt. "I asked for TWO percent milk you _idiot_!"

The now wet woman took the cup either way and dumped the cup of tea down the sink and prepared it exactly the same way she had before: with two percent milk and two sugar.

Sarah handed the cup back to Mrs. Higgins and the woman drank it readily. "Still as disgusting as before, but at least you got my milk right." The woman squinted her eyes and saw that it was ten o'clock. "Alright you pathetic excuse for a care taker, get out of here. Heather should be here any minute."

Sarah hated the woman with a passion, but the agency payed her nine dollars an hour to watch over her until her daughter Heather came by. Nine dollars an hour was a lot for Sarah a lot to anyone used to minimum wage, and if it meant putting up with _that_ then Sarah would deal with it.

A While later at her second job...

Sarah splashed cold water into her face in the -now clean- sink. She was at her cleaning job at Wendy's. She didn't get to make the food or take the money, she got to clean the rank bathrooms and sweep up soggy fries. The only reason she had gotten this minimum wage job was because, her boss knew Karen well.

Sarah sighed as she looked into the mirror. Her hair was up in a bun sticking out of a visor. Her eyes still had visible bags under them, even after makeup. She was much too skinny and paler than usual. She wore a plain uniform and black slacks like all the other employees, but that's not what bothered her.

She could remember a time when she had defeated a powerful labyrinth and an equally powerful man. A time when she traveled defiantly through a magical land of fairies and oubliettes; of _peaches_ and _balls._

Sarah shook her head to clear such thoughts, it was all a pretense anyway... She had tried calling her friends, only to have her call unanswered. When her world had fallen she had _almost_ been desperate enough to call _him. _But she had promised herself never to call _him_ just in case the dream was real, because who knew what he would ask in return. Everything comes with a cost...Just as her dreams had price tag way above her willing...even during a simple childhood fantasy dream.

Sighing once more, the young woman began to sweep out the perpetually- smelling bathrooms; not really caring if she had to do this all day in comparison with her last job.

Five hours later, Sarah walk-jogged to the preschool two miles away from Wendy's. If she was even a few minutes late, the people who ran it would inform Katrina of her 'tardiness'. As she walked through the door, she was nearly knocked down by a small toddler. "SARAH!"

She smiled and picked Toby up, wincing slightly as he accidentally kicked her hip. "Oh, I missed you Toby! How was your day at school?"

He smiled and continued to ramble on and on about making macaroni art and playing with Legos. Sarah just nodded politely and walked to her next job at the gas station a few hundred yards from the school, ignoring all the looks she received from the nosy teachers.

"Sarah..." Toby said softly.

"What is it Toby?" She didn't look directly at him because she was only a couple yards from the gas station, and she knew it would make him nervous.

"Your birthdays comin' soon...How 'er we supposed to celebrate without m-mommy and d-daddy? What if I have to go l-live with A-aunt Kat" His eyes misted with tears as he stuttered through the last part of his questions, and he gripped onto Sarah's neck even tighter.

Sarah stopped and put him down. He was getting really heavy and she wanted him to see her eyes as they spoke. "Toby I promise you if the judge says you have to live with Kat, I'll protect you. I won't let them win that easily." She picked up the boy and hugged him to her chest in an almost crushing embrace, so close to tears herself. Sarah just hoped she could keep her promise.

She sat him back down and smiled; gently wiping away his tears. "Come on Toby, today's Friday, and that means you don't have to go home with the sitter. And," she mock-whispered in an excited tone, "if your super good at the store, I'll let you get a piece of gum!"

Toby squealed in delight, grabbed her hand, and started to pull her excitedly down the sidewalk to the station. Sarah let out a small laugh and followed.

"SARAH WILLIAMS! You are six minutes late little miss prissy." A bald, very over-weigh, greasy man waddled over towards her and shoved a 'late fee' into her hands. The late fees were something new. Sarah had started to show up a few minutes late here and there, so her boss had _generously _given her late fees for ever two minutes she was late instead of firing her. Each fee was four dollars, and when you had such a low income as Sarah, it harshly bit into her funds.

Sarah said nothing. She had tried to make him understand that she had to pick up her brother from preschool, but he just made jokes (she hoped they were jokes) about dropping him off at the orphanage. He only cared about one thing, and that was watching his daily monster truck shows that came on when her shift started. He had commented several times about her being lucky he let the brat stay when she worked.

Mr. Paul, the greasy man, waddle-walked into the back room and blared the TV just before shutting the door, which read: Private.

Pulling her shoulder bag (a Walmart Green -Paper? Or Plasitc? Neither- bag) off, Sarah took out a few giant sized Legos, a couple cheep plastic cars, and an old worn out stuffed bear named Lancelot. She handed each one to Toby where he sat behind the counter, and waited for the flood of nasty customers and insults from he boss...

When the two siblings arrived home, Sarah made a quick Chicken Noodle N' Soup for dinner, and then ushered Toby straight to bed. He didn't complain much, for he was extremely tired as well.

Sarah nearly collapsed after she put Toby to bed. True, she did get home at eleven o'clock on Fridays, but carrying Toby Two miles was quite straining. The bus didn't run out her road and taxis were out of the question. Even for Two miles they'd 'get lost', take longer roads, or even leave the meter running while the 'changed a flat'. So no; no taxis.

Silently as she could, Sarah took a quick ten minute shower, and got ready for bed. Then before she knew it she was dreaming of the Labyrinth and more particularly a masked ball with a handsome king.

_Alright people, that's all for now. Next chapter will be about Court and maybe- I'm not sure yet- some Goblin King._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, I'm reeeaaaaly sorry that it's been so long since I last posted, but it was peak time at work and I had a chance to work over time. I ended up working 12 hour days, and by the time I got home, I was exhausted. I finally got some time off though, so please enjoy this chapter._

Sarah woke up the next morning at six and quickly took a hot shower. Thoughts raced through her head. She reviewed silently what she would say, and as she washed out the shampoo in her hair, she made a promise to herself. Their Aunt Kat was a demon; if Toby was taken by the Judge, Sarah promised herself that she would call the Goblin King to take him away. If Toby couldn't stay with her , she was at least putting him with someone she trusted, and she knew the Goblin King would take care of him. Suddenly, rather different items flashed though her head, like how to get there. The judge had set their trial for nine o'clock and it took an hour to get to the court house by taxi; furthermore, this was one day she would take a taxi.

When Sarah finished with her shower, she dressed quickly into her only dress suit she had kept. It consisted of a well fitted pink button up shirt with long sleeves, a pair of black pink-pin striped slacks, and a practical set of black flats. Pink was not her favorite color, but when she was selling her extra clothes, the green dress suit had gone for more. Next, the young woman dried her hair and pinned up the sides, letting the back hand loose. She didn't apply any make up, other than some eye make up to hide her fatigue, but she did put in a pair of small silver earrings that had been her grandmother's.

As soon as she was done dressing herself, Sarah went to get Toby ready. The five year old took a quick bath, and as soon as he was done, he was dressed neatly in a mini suit. He had navy blue slacks, a matching blazer, a white shirt, black shoes, and a red clip-on tie with boats on it.

Toby gave a small smile when she clipped on his tie. However, Sarah could tell he did not mean it. He was scared; they both were scared. Smiling softly, the sister took the boy into her arms and gave him a good squeeze. "I love you Toby, remember that. I will always love you, and I will protect you until the day I die." She kissed him lovingly on the forehead.

Breakfast and one hour later found the siblings walking into the court house. Toby held Sarah's hand as she stuck a couple dollars change into her purse. The taxi driver had overcharged her and she knew it, but she didn't want some nosy man or woman getting anything on her that might even _relatively_ cause the judge to take away Toby.

As they neared the entrance, the boy unconsciously clung ighter to Sarah's neck. "Shhh...It's alright Tobes. I'll keep you safe." She reassured him softly and kissed him gently on the forehead.

When they entered the building, Sarah sat the small boy down beside her and waited for their trial to begin...

Forty minutes later found Sarah standing behind a wooden desk with water placed neatly on the corner. Toby sat nervously behind a separate desk away from both Sarah and Aunt Kat. They both had been sworn in, but when Sarah had started to usher Toby away with her, Aunt Kat had ordered the boy be given to her. The judge had settled for separating the boy from them both to make sure he wasn't being influenced by either party.

The judge sat behind a high dark wooden desk high above both parties. The judge's name was Judge Woodrow Blankenship. He was 67 years old and had worked in law for at least two thirds of his life. He was a good judge, but tended to lean more towards the older party when dealing with custody cases. He had been young one, and he knew Kat personally. All in all he had this case half way predetermined before it even started.

"Ms. Williams," he spoke in his low gravely voice, "It is my understanding that you wish to keep custody over Tobias Williams, your half-brother."

Sarah stood tall and answered clearly, looking him strait in the eye. "Yes, Sir I do."

He nodded his understanding, and looked to Katerina Wellington "And you Mrs. Wellington, seem to think your nephew would be in better hands with you."

The woman sniffed and nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

Again the judge nodded and gestured for Mrs. Wellington to continue. "Well, Sir, I know that Sarah here is working three jobs and barely manages to make house payments every month. The medical bills couldn't have been cheap either. _I_ know for a fact that she has sold a rather large portion of her property, and," again she sniffed and glanced over at Sarah with a demeaning look before continuing. "her mother had ran off on her, so it is quite possible that she could do the same. Toby would be much better in a _stable _environment_._"

The judge gave her a semi-hard look before turning to a slightly red-faced Sarah Williams. "And in your defense Ms. Williams?"

"Sir, I admit that the bills are rather price, but as Mrs. Wellington has stated earlier, I have taken care of that by selling extra properties that would be useless otherwise. I am working three jobs, yes, and I've quit my college classes." Sarah looked a little sad there but continued. "However, Toby is being well taken care of. I have him enrolled in a local preschool and he'll be starting kindergarten in four months. I have a sitter hired that watches him until I get home, and I _have_ met all my house payments." Sarah was very respectful as she spoke. She looked directly at the judge and made no indignations towards her aunt.

Woodrow thought this over a bit in his mind. The girl made good points. In this case, but Katerina was still older and had less troubles upon her shoulders. Perhaps he would be doing the girl a favor if he took Toby away. Obviously, the girl had lost weight. She hid it very well with her clothing, but it was still obvious. She had hints of dark circles around her eyes that she had attempted to hide. She also shook a little as if she were malnourished, which Woodrow suspected she was.

Never the less, he let the two women tell them a little more to each side of their cases, and it only served to deepen Woodrow's initial thoughts. The girl had even dropped out of a English/History double major at the top of her class on her way to being a college teacher. Everyone around her had figured her to make it all the way until now.

The judge knew it would only hamper this clearly intelligent girl's progress. So, without too much pity he announced his choice. "Ladies, I have given this case much thought." he looked at Sarah. "I know, young lady, that you dropped out of college for your brother. I admire that." Sarah smiled hopefully, even though she knew there was a 'but' coming. "But," he now addressed the room again while still talking _at_ her. "I think this self-sacrifice is unnecessary. Your aunt clearly has enough funds and right over Toby. It will take some stress off your shoulders and hopefully you can make your way back to college. So, with that said, I here by give full custody of Tobias Williams to Katerina Wellington. This judgment it not however to start until this coming Monday." he looked back to Sarah. "I'm giving you one last day with your brother Ms. Williams. Trust me, this is for you." With that Woodrow collected his papers, tapped them twice on the desk to straighten them, and left the room.

Sarah spent the rest the day in a haze. She didn't remember taking Toby home. She didn't even remember dressing them both in their favorite pjs. Looking back, the only thing she could remember is grabbing a two gallon bucket of chocolate ice cream (Toby's favorite), sticking in 'The Lion King' (Toby's favorite), and curling up on the couch as close as they could. They were armed with two spoons and a pile of blankets. Sarah was determined to enjoy every last moment she had with her brother.

Two hours later the credits were rolling, and so were Sarah's tears. Toby was fast asleep with every trace of chocolate already wiped clean from his mouth. He was curled up in her lap with his head on her neck and his little hands laying on her shoulders. Sarah's head was buried in his soft blond curls.

She was just going to miss him _so_ much. She had faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered for him, and all that was worth nothing in court. Just then Sarah's head shot up. What if it did matter? She was sure that if she asked nicely the goblin king might let her come back with Toby. He had said he had done it all for her, and now being older she realized he had. So, just maybe he would do this one little thing for her. They didn't have to stay in the castle, they could stay in the goblin city. Sarah could even get a job. Anything had to be better than what she had going now.

Slowly, Sarah placed Toby on the couch and ran upstairs to pack her bags. She packed her scant wardrobe and her cosmetics. Every time she looked in the mirror she cringed, so cosmetics were a must. Then she packed all of Toby's clothes, and a few of his favorite dragon toys. Lastly, she placed a little red book and a crystal Toby had taken back with his in her purse with her cosmetics. She had a feeling the crystal was the one the Goblin King had thrown at for him in the Escher room. Sarah didn't know what the crystal wood do, but you never knew what you might need when dealing with a tricky Goblin King.

Sarah changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a teeshirt with a thin longs-leave over top and another V neck sweater over that. She may be a little thinner than she was supposed to be, but that didn't mean she had to show it off.

Now back downstairs Sarah glanced at the clock on her wall. It read 9:59 p.m. She took in a deep breath and thought about what she should say. "I wish...I wish the Goblin King would come to my living room, right _now_...

_That's all for now folks, but I should update soon for you guys, if I get a little review in return ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the lateness...again, but what can I say? Life has a way of catching up to you. _

Sarah held her breath...and nothing happened. She looked toward all the windows and checked all the light switches, but...he just wasn't coming. Silently, Sarah dragged herself over to the couch and sat down carefully next to Toby. Looking at him now made her eyes sting and brought tears to her puffy eyes.

"I just can't do it anymore!" she cried and plopped her head into her hands. Shuttering sobs came from her barely quieted enough to keep Toby asleep. "I've tried so _hard_, but I just can't be strong forever..."

Mismatched eyes watched the girl in his inviable form. The wish merely stated for him to appear in her living room, and Jareth wasn't stupid, he knew this girl could be trouble. It was an odd wish, but a summons all the same. He was about to go and take another look at the dead or dieing crops again when he had hear the wish it had disturbed him a little. The last time he had been summoned to a place not to take a child, he had wound up with a swift handful of salt in the face; did that ever hurt!

Now, however, seeing that it was merely a malnourished girl that had called him, he was a little more merciful. She looked truly distressed, and the sight of her made his heart quench uncharacteristically. Slowly, he made himself visible and watched the girl. "Hm-HM!" he gave a nice throat clearing to warn her of his presence.

The girl's head shot up and looked at him with teary eyes. Those eyes...they looked so familiar to him...but he just couldn't place where. "I believe you made a wish girl." he spoke haughtily and crossed his arms. Sarah just stared at him for a moment. "Well? Speak up girl! I don't have all day." he smirked at his own joke. He did in fact have as long as he wanted. He was the master of time after all.

"I-you...Do you remember me?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Jareth was throughly perplexed by this. He didn't remember any recent tumble with a young lady, but if she said he had, he probably _had_. "Well it must not have been a too memorable a night if I can't remember it." he said smirking.

Sarah's face turned beat red. He didn't remember her! He thought they had had...had sex! She was a virgin for crying out loud! "I'm a virgin! Thank you very much, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking at me like that." Jareth had been openly leering at her, in a mostly joking way. He would never force or seduce someone who was truly unwilling.

The Goblin King gave another smirk before saying, "You're a bit skinny anyway..." He had ment in in a joking manner. However, Sarah's face burned with shame and Jareth had a slight twinge of his heart. Deciding he was being a bit cruel he could at least see what she wanted. "Speak girl, you still haven't told me why I'm here."

Sarah quickly ran a few facts through her head. Since the Goblin King couldn't remember her, then obviously the Labyrinth was frequently beaten. That being said then he must also not have meant a word he said to her at their final confrontation...or the ball... Shameful coloring rose to her face again.

Jareth wondered absently what had caused her to blush like that. It was quite endearing...

"Your Majesty..." his title snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Yes?" He cocked a brow.

"Can...Do I have to run your Labyrinth for us to live in the city?" Her eyes were pleading as she looked at the small boy laying sound a sleep on the couch.

The first thing that he thought strange, was that this tiny mortal knew of his lands. Secondly, he thought of why anyone would want to live there. Normally he would have laughed at anyone who would _ask_ to stay in the goblin city, but was clear that this young woman had never seen a goblin at night or after a party. He had to rebuild that damned city every week from the havoc they caused.

Tapping a finger to his lips in thought, he finally stated. "The only place safe enough for you and your...boy-"

"-Brother"

He continued without skipping a beat. "Brother to stay would be in my castle. The goblins are wretched little partier and would likely injure one of you or _both _in the course of one night." he saw the girl's sorrow and to his disbelief, he said the following, "However, I _could_ let you stay in the castle...for a price."

The girl's face lightened immediately and she nodded her head. "What do you want?"

Jareth thought it through quickly. He couldn't very well take back what he had said. That was cruel, even for him after seeing her eyes light up like that. Damn! Why couldn't he remember where he had spotted her before. It was like there was a fog over a part of his memories. "Alright, I, being the ruler of goblins, don't have a subject that could competently be a...what would you call it here... secretary."

"Really? I could do that!" she sounded desperate even to her own ears, but Sarah didn't care right now.

Jareth nodded his head. "Are you packed?"

"Yes."

Again he nodded and offered his hand after asking. "What is your name?"

Sarah bit her lip a little, afraid that he would remember her and send her away. "My name is Sarah...Sarah Williams and this is Toby." She grasped his hand in a sort of clasp handshake and when to pick up Toby.

Sarah William...Sarah...The name her face it all seemed so familiar, but...he just didn't remember her from anywhere. She was like deja-vu to him. He had this feeling he _knew_ her, but it was...just so frustrating!

Sarah picked up Toby and told the Goblin King that her bags were just behind him. He nodded and offered his arm. She eyed it wearily for a moment, but then reached out and grabbed hold. For a moment, the whole world seemed to spin inside her head. Her eyes felt like kaleidoscopes. It had _not_ felt that way the last time she had come to the labyrinth.

When her brain began to clear, Sarah opened her eyes; then she promptly shut them. She nearly fell backwards, and would have, had it not been for the king holding her close to his chest. Toby was no longer in her arms. "Toby..." she said in a slurred voice.

"Shhh, be still." Suddenly, Sarah knew that she had literally been swept off her feet.

"Toby." She tried to struggle, but her recently developed headache stopped her from moving as soon as she attempted it.

She herd a low rumbling chuckle. "Don't move, precious, I'm taking you to your room." He spoke in a low slow pace for her to understand. "Toby has already been set up in a chamber joined to yours.

True to his word he paced only a few more steps before Sarah felt more than saw him open a door. "Wha happened?" she moaned.

He set her on the bed. "It's harder for adults to enter my world, that and the fact that you are extremely underweight-" Sarah cringed here, of course he would be able to tell how thin she really was after carrying her "-made the trip even harder. It drained your body pretty badly." then as if anticipating her next question he said, "Toby had no aftereffects from the transition. Rest Sarah." He had moved her into a laying position and under the covers as he spoke.

"Thank you Jareth ..." Sarah never got to see the utterly surprised look on the kings face, for she was fast asleep before he could even think to ask.

The king had felt the strangest pull on his heart and mind when the girl had called and throughout their talk. He had not known she was that malnourished or he would have made sure she had substance in her stomach before he moved her. It was dangerous enough being an adult, but when she had collapsed into his arms, nearly dropping Toby, he could feel her ribs. It wasn't healthy by any means. Think about the boy, Jareth realized he was perfectly healthy. His hair was glossy his cheeks still a little plumb from baby chub. Looking at Sarah, her hair was dim, her eyes glassy, and of course her weight. They had obviously been on hard times, and the girl must have given up some of her meals for him.

Jareth found all this new information reeling. He still knew that he had met her before, he just didn't know why his memories were blocked. That and he felt much worse than he should for making her his secretary. Truthfully he did need one. However, it just seemed so cruel to make her work after he had understood what she must have gone through. A saying came to mind 'What's said is said.' It could never be truer. You can't back down on your promises. That was one thing Jareth was always good on- his word.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the sleep deprived woman in front of him, Jareth eased off the bed and out the door. He made his way over to his own rooms and turned in for the night. For some reason, now that Sarah was here, he had this strange feeling that everything would be alright again.

_Okay guys that's the chapter. I would love a little review you know, to lighten up my boss is a bitch mood. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Surprise! Yay chapter! I had a little extra free time this weekend and decided to whip this up for you guys_

Sarah squinted her eyes as a stream of unwelcome light flashed in her eyes. Mumbling slightly, Sarah flipped to her side away from the offending beam. She had been having such a wonderful dream. She was safe, and Toby was well taken care of. They had been saved by Jareth...

Sarah shot up suddenly. Toby. It was morning That meant that she had Sunday to be with him and that was it. Before she could get enough sleep from her eyes to see properly, two strong and gentle hands eased her back. "Sh-sh-sh, easy luv. Remember where you are; your brother is safe."

She complied with the gentle, warm,leather encases hands; slowly easing into the pillows. "Jareth?"

The man in question smiled, sat, and quirked an eyebrow at her. "How do you know my name? I don't quite remember giving it to you?" He had truly been wondering about that. Names were powerful things.

Sarah blushed a little making her face seem a little more healthy with the color in it now. How was she supposed to tell him that his treasonous gardener Hoggle had given her his name without getting in trouble? "Umm Hog-"

Sarah never got the chance to finish, because just then a goblin came tumbling in the door with a platter of food perched precariously atop it's head. Jareth rolled his eyes, marched over to the goblin, picked up the platter and swiftly put a boot to it. The little thing went flying out the door, and Sarah could have sworn it screamed 'YAAAAYYY" like it was having fun.

The king brought over the platter and set it down on her lap. Sarah tried not to stare at the piles of eggs, bacon, cereal, sausage, fruit, and pancakes sitting on the plates. She looked back up at the king. He was looking almost sadly at her, but had quickly masked most of his concern when she looked up. _'Wow, he's as good as me...' _Sarah thought.

Trying to get his attention off of her she asked, "Did you really just drop kick that goblin out of the room?"

Surprisingly, the tall blond man threw back his head and let out the most wonderful sounding laugh Sarah had ever heard. Once he let out his mirth, Jareth said, "The little buggers quite like it. It took me nearly a decade to get used to kicking them, but they just complained when I first stopped doing it." he looked distant, like he was remembering something fondly, "Now I have to threaten them with _not_ kicking them, to get them to do something." Sarah had not yet touched her food, too caught up in watching Jareth laugh.

"Is something wrong with the food? I can get you something else." Jareth asked seriously after seeing she had not eaten. It wouldn't do for her to starve even more.

"No-no, I just..." Sarah took a bite of pancakes to shut herself up and unconsciously placed an arm around her tray. The king took a mental note of this.

"So, I was going to show you around the castle a bit and show you your work area, but perhaps bed rest-"

"No, I'm sorry. I've probably been in bed all morning." Sarah pushed the hardly eaten tray off her lap and started to get out of bed.

Before Sarah had even put a toe on the ground, she was magically set back up in the bed with, she noted, a few more pillows. When she looked over at the king, he was looking sternly, but not cruelly, at her and pointing his finger for her to stay put.

"Sarah," he spoke harshly, but with her health in mind, "don't defy me." She was still weak and didn't need to be up and about as of yet.

Sarah flashed back to the time in her parents room when he had first said that to her...

When she came back Jareth was looking at her worriedly with a strange look on his face. "Are you alright?" When Sarah had spaced out, she had taken him with her. He didn't know what he had just seen, but he knew it was her memory..._their_ memory. They had been in a bedroom...then nothing...and then he had thrown a snake at her...nothing...and that was all he had gotten. Why in the Underground would he through a snake at her?

Sarah shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry I was just...remembering something from a while ago. It's not important now." She thought about telling him, but if he didn't even remember her, then she had better not trouble him. She wasn't that memorable _('Evidently' _her mind added sadly_),_ and it would probably just bring up some awkward past that he wouldn't care about anyway.

Realizing Sarah hadn't intentionally shared that memory, or even knew he had seen it, Jareth let the subject drop. Before he did anything drastic, it would be best just to observe her. However, he still wasn't letting her out of bed, especially with so little food eaten.

"Why don't you eat some more. You've hardly touched your food." Jareth gestured towards her plate, which only had one pancake and a strawberry missing so far. Sarah made to object, but Jareth glared. "You have not eaten or slept properly in quite a while, that I can tell. Yet you brother is perfectly healthy. What happened? This cannot be what you would call normal for you."

Sarah picked up a piece of sausage with her fork and quickly placed it in her mouth. Obviously she did not want to answer him. The king had taken a seat back on the edge of the bed, and he could now see tears shimmering in her eyes. Suddenly, a thought struck him. When Sarah swallowed Jareth softly asked, "How old are you Sarah-18?" he paused for a moment, "Where are you parents?"

Sarah tried to discreetly cough to cover her slight sob. "I'm nearly 20."

Jareth moved to sit beside her; shoulder to shoulder. "Where were your parents, precious?"

The young woman's hands shook, causing her to softly drop the fork that was in it. Jareth placed his hand over her shaking ones. "Sarah-" She let out a crushing sob, and shook violently. "Sh-sh, oh pet, I'm sorry..." He placed one arm around her. Outside it started to rain more violently than it ever had before.

"I-I'm just s-so _tired_ of be-eing strong!" Sarah let out another heart wrenching sob.

Jareth magically moved the food tray to the side table. Then he placed her in his lap with the blankets pulled tightly around her; she was shivering. Sarah buried her face in his soft silky shirt. He rubbed soothing circles in her back and patted it a few times to calm her. Whispering softly in her ear, he told her everything would be fine now. \ Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jareth questioned why he was doing this, but quickly stabbed the thought violently (metaphorically of course) when it suggested leaving her alone, and continued his whispering.

It felt so strange...he had this constant pull on his heart, almost like it was attached to hers with invisible string. At that moment, the strings were pulling so hard, Jareth could have sworn you could have put your arm out between their hearts and felt the connection.

Only a moment later, Toby came running into the room with wide eyes. He had only seen his sister cry once, and that was at the funeral; however, then it had only one or two silent tears. These were sobs.

Jareth saw Toby storm in and put a finger over his lips. Sarah had just started to hiccup a little more instead of full out sobs. "Why is Sarah cryin'?" His little eyes grew large. "Is she hurt!"

The king closed his eyes tightly when he had spoken. Sarah's sobs had quieted almost instantly. That was not healthy. If she kept on bottling her emotions in like that, she was going to get sick. Then to make matters worse, the goblin that was supposed to keep Toby in his room, ran through shouting for Toby to come back. When it saw the look it was getting from the king, he took Toby and quickly started back to they boy's room. "What about Sarah!"

"She's safe young Toby, everything is fine." Jareth spoke in his most reassuring voice.

Without turning her face out of Jareth's chest, Sarah spoke as well, "I'm fine Toby, just go back and play with your toys." Toby still looked skeptical, but turned and went with the goblin back to his room. Jareth made sure this time, to magically lock the door.

As soon as the door shut, Sarah let out another half-sob. "I'm such a coward! I c-can't even look Toby in the face when I'm balling like a stupid baby!" she started to pull away now, angry with herself.

However, before she could get fare, Jareth pulled her tightly to him. "You are not stupid, and definitely not a 'baby' for mourning your parent's death."

Still Sarah pulled away. She sat herself down beside him and tried to furiously wipe away her tears. Yet, all she could manage to do was make her eyes even redder. The king stilled her hands, and handed her his handkerchief. She wiped away her tears, and then admired the dark blue and gold embroidered J in the corner.

Now that she was calmer, Sarah handed Jareth the handkerchief with a small, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. You are a very strong young woman Sarah Williams." She looked up at him when she sensed he wanted to say something more. "Never think that you are weak because you show emotion. I have lived too long with humans and their masks." She nodded accepting what he was saying, but not willing to shed another tear.

Seeing that he was going to get no where with her (_'Where was I headed with her in the first place?' _his mind added cynically.) Jareth magiced the food hot again, and placed it on the bed. "I'll show you around, and you can start your job tomorrow."

Sarah nodded and said good bye as he left. Now that she was alone, Sarah took a closer look back in the last few moments. Why had she been so open? She had let herself cry, on his chest! _'His smooth, muscled, sweet smelling chest...' _her mind added. Sarah shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. He was just comforting her...even though he had called her precious...She figured he called all the girls that. He was just trying to make her feel better so she could work harder the next day, that was all. She had had experience with employers like that. They make you feel wanted so they can work you like dog the next day, and not feel bad about it themselves.

With that resolve, Sarah ate another pancake, two more pieces of sausage and a slice of ham. Now she was positivity stuffed to the gills, causing her to fall into a very peaceful dream.

_Well that's all I have for now. A confused Jareth, and an emotionally unstable Sarah...what madness with happen next?_


End file.
